Wireless communication networks are comprised of numerous base stations at fixed locations placed throughout a region. The wireless network provides communication between the base stations and wireless communication devices located within that region. The wireless communication connection between a base station and a wireless communication device includes a radio signal. A reference frequency clock signal is derived from the radio signal and is used to coordinate communication between the base station and the wireless communication device. As indicated by their name, wireless communication devices are capable of moving within a wireless communication network. As a result of this movement, the reference frequency clock signal is subjected to the Doppler effect resulting in deviations in the reference frequency. This problem is compounded when the wireless device is transferred from base station to base station, which is commonly known as handover, as each base station has got a certain tolerance relative to an absolutely ideal reference frequency. Additional deviations from the absolute reference frequency signal can be introduced by poor or missing handover attempts.